


Goodbye Town

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Love, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can't stop thinking of his memories of Gerard when they dated in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Town

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Goodbye Town by Lady Antebellum

_Right there's the high school where we met_  
 _We'd sneak out back for a couple kisses and a cigarette_  
 _And that parking lot was our first date_  
 _And her momma slammed the door when I dropped her off too late_

I drive through my old town, thinking of the old days and I see our old high school. Back then we'd hang out back, even sneaking out of classes and even though you were a senior and I was a freshman when you kissed me, I knew that I would always be yours. A smile appears on my lips at the memories and then I see the parking lot, where we considered it our first date and no one knew but you and I. A chuckle escaped my lips as I remember how angry my mom was when you brought me home and how she slammed the door in your face. The next day, you were so mad but I took it away with a soft kiss and your smile had once again sprung to life on your face.

_She's gone_  
 _Chasing that highway wind_  
 _She's gone_  
 _She ain't coming back again_

After you had graduated that spring, you and I become inseparable all year. You were afraid to tell me that in the fall you were leaving. That you were going to LA to live your dreams and once I found out, I knew you were never coming back.

_This ain't nothing_  
 _Nothing but a goodbye town_  
 _These streets are only bringing me down_  
 _Gotta find a way to finally get out_  
 _Out of this goodbye town_

Once I graduated, I left too. I couldn't stand to be here anymore. All I thought about was you and I and all the memories we had created. All the emotions that you had made me feel and how broken I felt in this town. I was convinced if I left too, that it couldn't bring me down anymore and I could live without you.

_We sat down on those courthouse steps_  
 _Fourth of July those fireworks over our heads_  
 _And they'd ring the bells of that little church_  
 _No there ain't nowhere I can look that doesn't hurt_

I had swore that I would never come back, but here I am walking these streets again just so I can think of you. There are the courthouse steps, where we had watched the fourth of July fireworks that summer before you left me. The bells of the church still chime on the hour and I think how nothing here doesn't remind me of you but seeing you on tv isn't enough for me.

_She's gone_  
 _But I still feel her on my skin_  
 _She's gone_  
 _But she ain't coming back again_

The breeze is blowing against me and it reminds me of your touch. My eyes close and I take it in. I realize that even after all these years that I should be over you, but part of me can't let go. It was over way too soon and I still need you even now. 

_This ain't nothing_  
 _Nothing but a goodbye town_  
 _These streets are only bringing me down_  
 _Gotta find a way to finally get out_  
 _Out of this goodbye town_

_I can't erase the memories_  
 _And I can't burn the whole place down_

I pull out my phone and look over my twitter app. There you are on my timeline. You haven't changed, I can see it in your words everyday. If you have seen me, you haven't acknowledged me. Shutting my phone off, I put it in my pocket and look up at the clouds moving across the sky. If I destroyed it all, I still couldn't erase our memories, our love. It'll never go away.

_No this ain't nothing_  
 _Nothing but a goodbye town_  
 _To hell if I'm sticking around_  
 _Gotta find a way to finally get out_  
 _Out of this goodbye town_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Out of this goodbye town_  
 _I'm out of this town_  
 _So out of this town_

_Oh oh oh oh oh..._

Turning the car on, I pull away from the curb because I realized that I can't stay here one moment longer. I thought if I had come back that I could rid you from my thoughts but you are still there. There has to be another way, I gotta get you out, I think as I continue driving all the way until the now leaving sign is fading from my rear-view mirror.

_You'll be just a memory in the back of my mind_  
 _You'll be just a memory yeah_  
 _Oh, somewhere in the back of my mind_  
 _In the back of my mind, yeah_  
 _One day you're gonna look back at what we had_  
 _You're gonna think of me_  
 _You're gonna think of me_  
 _When I'm long gone_  
 _I'll be long gone_

Two days later, I am home and in my bed staring at the ceiling. The damn memories won't fade away and I don't know why the won't go away. Why do I still love you? I pull out my laptop, turning it on and go onto to twitter. Again, there you are rambling on about coffee. I sigh. "You'll miss me," I say to my timeline, "one day you will think of me again and by then I'll have long forgotten you, Gerard." I smile, as a thought of him with his arms around me enters my mind. "Not tomorrow, but one day." I sigh again.


End file.
